gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Make You Feel My Love
Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan (Adele version) is featured in The Quarterback, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel. Rachel finally makes her return to McKinley, shocked and incredibly upset about Finn's death. She says that Make You Feel My Love ''is dedicated to Finn because they used to sing the song as they drove around together. During the heartfelt performance, Rachel is in tears as the rest of the group in The Choir Room also cry. Rachel finishes off the performance, breathing heavily as she remembers and grieves for Finn. Lyrics '''Rachel:' When the rain is blowing in your face And the whole world is on your case I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love When the evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love I know you haven't made your mind up yet But I would never do you wrong I've known it from the moment that we met No doubt in my mind where you belong I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue And I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love Oohh Hmmm Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regret The winds of change are blowing wild and free You ain't seen nothing like me yet I could make you happy, make your dreams come true Nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the Earth for you To make you feel my love To make you feel my love Trivia *Lea Michele and Darren Criss also sung this as a duet in the Taste for a Cure in April 2012 and for the second time at Big Brothers Big Sisters event in October 2012. *Jenna Ushkowitz also sung this as part of the festivities for the 235th anniversary of American Independence at the American Ambassador's Residence in Paris. *Lea also sung this as part of her "An Intimate Evening Lea Michele" event in January 2017. *Lea approved and chose this song to sing for the tribute episode, The Quarterback, since she wanted to do something personal. Source *Rachel dedicates this song to Finn, mentioning that this was their first song they sung as they drove around together. *This is the first time Rachel sings in the choir room since You Get What You Give in Goodbye. * This song was included in Glee's Top 6 Touching Moments countdown. *This was the final US Billboard Hot 100 chart hit for the series. It debuted and peaked at #84. **With this, that gave Glee 207 US Billboard Hot 100 chart hits, the most of all time. Gallery DanMake.gif MYFML.png Tinasobbing.gif Klainecrying.gif Tumblr muhgbsvVof1rab3tyo1 500.gif MYFML1.gif MYFML2.gif MYFML3.gif MYFML4.gif MYFML5.gif MYFML6.gif MYFML7.gif MYFML8.gif MYFML9.gif MYFML10.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m39s138.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m27s27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m16s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m13s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m10s103.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m07s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m04s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m01s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h40m55s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h40m45s112.jpg Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo1 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo4 250.gif Tina_cry_TQ.png Make you feel my love.png make you feel my love season 5.png tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif myfml.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:The Quarterback (EP) Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner